The Blood Heir of Sparta
by thesoldiersdaughter
Summary: As flames spread in Sparta one young mother escapes with her son only to come across two Olympians in her time of need thus starting Percy on his path into the future. A future that includes the fate of Olympus, and the rise of a reborn Sparta. Read of Percy's adventures, friends, family, life and love as he learns what it means to be both the heir of Sparta and Prince of the Seas.
1. Chapter 1

The woman ran the well wrapped bundle clutched close to her chest with one hand and the skirt of chiton hiked up to her knees in the other as she prayed to her son's father for his safety, something that was quickly slipping through her fingers as the warriors of King Theseus of Athens gained on her. She glanced around hoping for a hiding spot, someplace she could rest until the men moved on. As she looked to her left she saw the soft orange hews of a fire just through the trees. Quickly she changed directions so that she was running toward what might be help.

As the woman burst into the small clearing that housed the fire she had seen from the woods she slowed and gasped. The gamble she had taken just took a dangerous turn. Quickly the woman knelt before the two figures seated before the fire. A man with a pale complexion, onyx eyes, and ink black hair sat back from the flames his chiton fell to his knees and matched his hair for darkness and seemed to flow from under his iron cuirass to meet the iron bracers strapped on his forearms and the greaves that covered the lacings of his black sandals, completing the image was a terrifying helm on one knee and a powerful broadsword strapped to his left side.

The man's companion was vastly different. The woman had a look of timeless youth appearing as a young maiden. Her chiton was simple flowing in gentle waves to her ankles and a soft brown color that went well with her warm brown eyes and soft, curling, black hair. She sat closest to the fire tending it with care and seemed to exude a calming sense of peace as much as the man sent waves of fear into the clearing. Her face for all its youth held a vestige of the wisdom and love of the eldest village matron.

"Rise, Sostrate, daughter of Sophia, child of Sparta." The goddess Hestia's voice called softly to the woman before her brother and herself. "You have nothing to fear, for you or your child, by my hearth. Come, child, tell us your story." As Sostrate approached the fire, her bundle held even more tightly and protectively against her breast. The man rose and gestured her to his low stool before the fire his face an expressionless mask.

"Thank you, Lady Hestia, Lord Hades. You requested my story, it is this. Theseus of Athens has invaded my home. After killing the best of our men his warriors moved onto our elders, women, and children. I was lucky. My son was being presented in the temple to our Lord Ares today. Just after his naming he received the blessing of Sparta and that was when the soldiers arrived at the temple gates. The guards fought while the priests helped me to escape. I ran but as I did one man caught sight of me and so he and his friends gave chase, I was trying to evade them when I saw your fire. I came in hopes of finding someone willing to help." Sostrate explained to the two Olympians before her.

"And our brother did nothing to help?" Hades voice was a cold as his eyes had been when Sostrate had first stumbled into the clearing.

"Nay, it is his blessing on my little Perseus that has kept the both of us safe from monsters and we are too far from the sea for him to do much more without angering Lord Zeus further. Do not blame Poseidon for this, Perseus and I would be dead dozens of times over were it not for the help he has given us."

"Calm brother, it is not Poseidon's fault, and you know that. Amphitrite is jealous, as is Triton, of any who might end her relationship with her husband and our brother does his best to maintain a happy home in Atlantis which is more than can be said of Zeus." Hestia placed a gentle hand on Hades arm as she smiled warmly, but sadly at them both.

"You are right as always Hestia. I often forget how much Poseidon has to pay to make up for his mistakes and that allowing any focus to be given to his children for extended periods causes more strife then simply forcing himself to be the a horrible father which we know is not in my brothers character."

"Thank you brother." A new voice joined the conversation and Sostrate smiled with joy at the sight of the man who her son already resembled so much. His wayward black hair accented his ever changing sea green eyes and sharp yet gentle features. "I am so sorry I cannot be of more help Sostrate." Poseidon said as he knelt before the woman he loved with all his heart and gently caressed her cheek and then their son's head. "I wish I could bring you both to live with me in Atlantis, for my son to be a true prince of the seas, as is his blood right. He is my most powerful child ever, and shall remain so. You see all of me Sostrate, the side to be feared and the side to be loved, my true power and loyalty, my love and my anger. Perseus is my true son and will only grow more powerful than ever because of my nephew's blessing. I wish I could stay longer but I must leave. Amphitrite and Triton fear Perseus, Sostrate, I cannot have any more contact with either of you after this, it would only put you and our son in extreme danger, as it is you must always be careful of the sea now. Its queen and prince will be out for your blood, they know they cannot kill Perseus directly but they will unleash all of the water's monsters in hopes that they will get lucky." Poseidon's eyes were clouded with grief and misery, upset that he had brought all this on his love and son. His brow remained furrowed until Sostrate smiled gently and raised a hand to stroke his cheek.

"Do not worry, Poseidon, we will be careful. Know that I will always love you and that Perseus will always know of your deep love for him. Go do not put yourself in trouble's way for us, we will be fine." Her gentle voice brought tears to the big man's eyes which were soft and filled with love.

"I will always love both of you. Be safe Sostrate. Perseus, son of Poseidon and Sostrate, I hereby name you not only the heir of Sparta, but also the Prince of the Seas, may the fates and gods be ever merciful in the destiny of your life." Poseidon declared before dissolving into a soft mist and leaving Sostrate with his siblings once again.

Hades looked down at the woman who had captured his brother's heart and his young nephew before coming to a decision. He had two siblings he could always count on in his life, his older sister Hestia and his younger brother Poseidon. They had done much for him in the face of Zeus's paranoia and anger. Now was his chance to do something for his brother, a chance to show his thanks for all Poseidon had done for him.

"Lady Sostrate." Hades cool voice broke through the silence that had descended on the clearing with Poseidon's departure. "I have an offer for you. I would ask that you listen and choose carefully and thoughtfully. Despite what my youngest brother would have everyone believe Poseidon and I get along quite well much of the time, he has done much for me over the years, now I would like to give him something in return, as a measure of thanks for all he's done for me." Sostrate listened carefully as the Lord of the Underworld explained his relationship with his brother and smiled happily as she heard how close he was to the Lord of the Seas. "As you know Persephone and I cannot have children, this strains our marriage especially since none of our nieces and nephews wish to come visit our home. I would like for you and Perseus to come live with us, you as our sister for the time left the fates have given you and young Perseus as our nephew for as long as the fates will give us. Please consider my offer, it would include all the protection and luxury my position can afford along with a chance for young Perseus to truly learn about both his birth rights."

After Hades finished Sostrate smiled warmly at him. "It would be an honor to be welcomed into your family, Lord Hades. I will accept your offer." Just as she said that an arrow soared into the clearing piercing her in the back and through a lung. Sostrate gave a loud cry and tumbled forward startling young Perseus who Hestia immediately scooped up as Hades lifted the young mother into his arms only to see the life leave her eyes with her last breath and her soul slipped slowly out of her body and bowed before him.

"Please look after my son, my Lord." Sostrate's spirit asked the man who could now command her every move.

"I will, rest peacefully in Elysium, for you have died a hero today." Hades said dismissing her before turning to Hestia. "Come with me to introduce Persephone to her nephew?"

"Of course, brother, but why not adopt him. You and Persephone will have the child you always wanted and he will have a loving family."

"But what of Poseidon, I could not steal his son from him." Hades said hesitantly as he thought the idea over smiling at the thought of raising a son.

"I will tell Poseidon, but you must make sure he always knows who his biological parents are and that they both love him deeply, if you and Persephone can do that and love him like he is your own I see Poseidon having no problems with you both becoming an extra set of parents for this young boy." Hestia assured her brother as she handed him the small bundle.

"You are right sister, I will go talk to Persephone. If she agrees then we will adopt him before the fates." Hades said before he dissolved into the shadows of the fire leaving his sister smiling softly before her fire.

**AN: I am sure many of you are wondering why the name of Percy's mother is not Sally. Sadly with the story currently set in Ancient Greece, and a history buffs passion for being as accurate as possible I could not countenance an anachronistic name, a name out of time. The name I choose is Ancient Greek meaning safe army. I felt this fit the character of Rick's Sally best as she is a one woman army with the goal of keeping Percy safe from all harm. Please review and enjoy, Hansi.**


	2. Chapter 2

Laughter echoed around the throne room of the Underworld and Persephone couldn't help but smile at her husband and young son. Perseus had grown much in the past six years and the Goddess of Springtime and Queen of the Underworld could hardly believe that in just a few short months he would be seven. That thought erased the smile her family's play had brought. When they had first adopted Perseus she and Hades had agreed, as the last living son of Sparta and the bearer of her blessing, Perseus would be trained after the Spartan style.

That didn't mean Persephone wanted to see him go. No the teachers he would have, heroes all and many demigods from the great city states, would see that he became a true heir of not only the Underworld, as was his right, but also of his two birthrights, Atlantis and Sparta. The Athenians had run a smear campaign against their rival but the rulers of the Underworld knew the truth. Sparta was not a place that focused on the bloody side of war, producing brutal and mindless warriors to serve the city in her wars.

No, Sparta was a city that prided itself on its fraternity, on its strategy, on being the City of Ares, God of War. While Ares was probably Persephone's least favorite brother, because of his manipulation of emotions as a means of making war easier on his chosen side, did not mean that she did not understand where he was coming from. Athena might be the Goddess of Battle Strategy, but battle is not war, a distinction few chose to remember. Sparta was a nation that prided itself on knowing all there was to know about warfare. Her people knew that war did not allow luxury or time.

That was her problem, Persephone supposed, Sparta knew that everyone was drawn into war, the old and the young, women and men, the healthy and the ill, the wealthy and the poor. That was what made the city so strong, the knowledge they possessed and how they used it. Seven, that was the magic number, a child was only his or her parents until they reached their seventh year, and in mere months her little boy would be seven and expected to start his training as a citizen of Sparta with a modified version of the Agoge.

"Persephone, what is on your mind dear?" The gentle voice of Persephone's mother, the Goddess of the Harvest Demeter, broke through her musings.

"I have so little time left with him, Mother. It is already Maimakterion and his name-day is in Anthesterion. How does one say good-bye to their child for thirteen years? He'll be a man when next I see him." Persephone told Demeter, tears glinting in her eyes.

"There is no easy way, nor an easy answer, my daughter. You are lucky though, you know he will have the best training in all the worlds from the greatest heroes of those worlds. Also look at my grandson," here the two women paused to gaze and the lords of the Underworld still wrestling on the floor their laughter filling the hall. "He loves both you and his father with all his heart, yes he knows that you are not his birth parents and you have told him how much my brother, Poseidon, loves him and wishes he could give him a home in Atlantis, he loves Poseidon and Sostrate very much but you have raised him into the boy he is today. You have given him much which he'll never forget even without his training to reinforce it."

Persephone smiled at her mother, "And he's given us just as much, we are a true family now, no more ridiculous feuds, Hades and Poseidon spend time together both here and in Atlantis, I no longer feel like my husband is off seeking the company of other women because we cannot have children of our own and I know how much he longed to fill the role of a father. Our relationship is the strongest it has ever been and Mother, look at the changes it has wrought to our home. Light and laughter fill the halls, Hades is not confining himself to his paperwork all the time despite the piles of it that constantly await his attention. You yourself have changed too, no longer do I feel it necessary to mediate disputes between the love of my life and my mother. Perseus has brought us together, I'm just so worried that we'll lose that when he leaves." Persephone's words trailed off at the end the sadness returning to her youthful face and marring the natural beauty it held.

"Perseus has changed us so much we could never return to how it used to be." Demeter assured her daughter as the young boy's voice was heard.

"Momma, Momma." Perseus yelled as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him toward the two women. "Help me. Help me, Momma, pleasthe. Poppa's chasthing me!" Persephone laughed at the earnest expression on her son's face and the grin on her husband's as he pretended to race after the little boy. As he reached her she scooped him up in her arms and held him close.

"Momma will help you. What do you think we should do, my Perseus?" Persephone asked boy who turned his sparkling sea green eyes so like her Uncle's on her and smiled displaying proudly his missing front tooth.

"Chasth him! Momma we sthould chasth Poppa!" Persephone grinned down at him before setting him down in front of her and kneeling.

"We should, should we? Well let's chase Poppa." She told him before standing up again and helping the terror of the Underworld wreak havoc by chasing its King around his own palace.

Demeter stood next to the hearth smiling at the squeals of laughter that echoed from the palaces three inhabitants. Within the flames her older sister Hestia was also smiling at her brother, sister-in-law, and nephew.

"Thank you Hestia." Demeter said addressing the young woman who had just emerged from the flames of the hearth to tend it. "You always were the kindest and gentlest of us all and what you have done for my family, restoring the balance we have been missing in your suggestion, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You sister are the true embodiment of hope and all it entails."

"You are welcome Sister, and thank you for your kind words. I merely wished to give my nephew a home where he would be loved and cared for. Helping Persephone and Hades was a bonus I could not turn down especially with how difficult it is for the two of them. Our poor brother is an outcast with one of the most difficult realms to rule justly and young Persephone is burdened by her barrenness. She was always the type to be a mother and to not even have the chance broke her heart especially since she could not give Hades the heir she feels he deserves. You were both correct in your conversation everyone involved has gained much and will gain much more."

"Why do you say that Hestia, Perseus is mortal, one day he will die and we will face the suffering that lose will bring to this home."

"Nay, sister, the fates decreed that he would be Hades' Lieutenant once he was of age. On his twentieth birthday Perseus will swear not only the blood oath of Sparta, but also of the Underworld and Atlantis, from that day until the day his life is taken in combat, he will live. Even after sister he would never be lost to any of us. Those who pass into Hades realm only do so in their souls, their memories, they live on for all who chose to remember the good at the very least."

Demeter smiled at Hestia, reminded once again that while Athena might claim to be the Goddess of Wisdom as well as Battle Strategy, she did not have the same knowledge that the Goddess of the Hearth did. Hestia understood the mind and the heart, she was not driven by pure logic like Athena, or pure emotion like Aphrodite, she used both in tandem and in doing so saw more in the world and her people.

"Thank you, Hestia, I needed to hear that last bit. I lost a daughter this morning and was fretting over it despite my best attempts to remain cheerful."

"Demeter, do not apologize, grief is natural, it allows us to heal, that is something Perseus will learn in his studies, it was something every Spartan knew from birth, grieve and mourn but never forget, war cost lives on all sides, and the wise soldier never forgets that fact nor his comrades. Do not fret overly, Perseus will pass with ease and his years of service will fly by."

"You are right, if you'll excuse me it is time for me to say goodbye to my brother, daughter, and grandson before I return to the world above as I must, my time here is always much too short." That said Demeter snagged Perseus around the waist as he ran past trying to escape his parents who had decided to chase him. Hugging him close to her breast she kissed his mop of wavy black hair. "Goodbye Perseus, I must return home now. I'll come visit before your name-day, alright?"

Perseus nodded his eyes serious. "I'll misth you Grandmomma."

"And I'll miss you Perseus. Be good for your Momma and Poppa."

"I will. I love you Grandmomma." Perseus said before wrapping his arms tightly around her neck.

"I love you too, Perseus." Demeter said before setting him back on his feet. "I'll see you in two months and I'll bring a present for you, something for your training alright?" Perseus nodded with his lopsided smile lighting up his face.

"Bye Grandmomma. I'll sthee you in two monthsth." Demeter said goodbye to Hades and hugged Persephone before flashing out as her daughter covered the young boy's eyes, thinking of how much her life had changed already and how much it would continue to change as Perseus grew older.

**AN: I know this is more of a 'boring' chapter with little action but I need to set up for Percy's training and I wanted to have a chance to take care of some of the beginning character development. Spartan boys were indeed sent to the Agoge training when they were seven. The months I used are actually from the Athenian Calendar but little documentation exists about the names of the months in the Spartan Calendar or their order, Maimekterion is the 5th month of the Athenian Calendar and Anthesterion the eighth (the equivalent of August in the Gregorian Calender we currently use). I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank's, Hansi.**


	3. Chapter 3

Achilles looked up as his friends and fellow heroes entered the palace of their new king and queen, Hades and Persephone. Their time spent in Elysium had not changed them, any of them. Bellerophon, Jason, Odysseus, Perseus, and Theseus, first mortal king of Athens, joined the guardian of the Styx in standing before the Stygian iron thrones of the Underworld. Seconds later the doors burst open again and two women came through arguing with each other and ignoring the men in the room. Atalanta, the huntress, Artemis's first maiden recruit, and Hippolyta, daughter of Ares and former Queen of the Amazons. Both warriors in their own right and both haters of men. Achilles wondered why the Lord of the Underworld would call these two to a meeting that would undoubtedly center around his son. The boy, named Perseus after Achilles' own friend, was going to be seven in a matter of weeks, the age at which all Spartan's started their military training. The two young women would not take kindly to training a boy, let alone actually help men to train a boy.

Achilles' train of thought was broken when doors behind the two thrones opened with a dark blast. Shadows poured out and silence fell through the hall when two regal figures emerged from the shadows to take their seats, nodding in acknowledgement of displays of respect they were given by the heroes and heroines present.

"Welcome, heroes of Olympus, we thank you for coming today." Hades cold voice echoed around the hall filling it with a chill that reminded Achilles of why so many feared the man before him. "As all of you know our son will turn seven in three weeks. It is time for us to start organizing his training, despite my wife's reservations." Achilles looked at the Queen of the Underworld and saw the tears that went unshed in her eyes. The goddess of the springtime was stronger than most gave her credit for, any other mother not of Sparta would be openly weeping at the thought of organizing agoge training for their son. "We have invited you here because you are the greatest heroes that Greece has ever offered, you are all credits to Olympus and Greece, the people and the place. We wish for you to pass this legacy on to our son."

"No. Milord, I am sorry to disobey but I'll not train a boy." Atalanta interrupted. Hades gave her a cool smile and Achilles worried for the stubborn maiden.

"You will or you will face your worst fears in the fields of punishment, huntress." Hades said coldly only to receive a hand to his forearm as the huntress prepared to object again.

"Atalanta, I know you do not wish to train a boy, I am sure you feel the same Hippolyta," The Queen of the Underworld's gentle voices sounded strongly through the dark hall bringing a spark of true light. "It goes against all you views but, we were hoping that you would jump at the chance to help train a boy to be a true man. One with a respect for all people, men and women. One who would understand that while men are strong we women are just as strong in a different way. And I would beg you remember that he is a Spartan by heritage, it is in his blood to respect the strength of women, to understand that women are warriors as well."

Achilles watched the faces of the two women as they thought over Persephone's words and recognized the exact moment when each of them realized that this was the chance of their continued lives after death.

"On behalf of my sister the huntress, we accept your offer, we will train the boy but it will be separate from what these _men_ are doing. He will come to a different camp where we will teach him. If your Majesty, Lady Persephone would inform us of how much time we will receive each day we will design our regime and submit it for your approval. I hope this is an agreeable arrangement?"

"Quite, ladies, I thank you for your acceptance. Please be sure to cover all aspects you can think of. You'll be given half of his time each day for training, alternating the morning or afternoon slots. That is all so you may go set up your camp and design your training, please keep it close to Achilles' base along the Styx so that you can communicate through our servants Alecto, Tisphone, and Megara."

"As you wish milady. Milord, we take our leave now." Atalanta told Hades who merely glared coldly at her before nodding in dismissal. The two turned and left the hall in a new argument leaving Achilles to feel sorry for the young prince's time with them.

"Achilles, Bellerophon, Jason, Odysseus, Perseus, and Theseus." Their lord's cold voice brought the heroes attention back to the thrones. "You all had your own training experiences. We want you to draw on those as part of you training of our son, but you mustn't forget the training he would have received before his home was destroyed. Train him to be the greatest hero the world will ever know. We do not mean the strongest, or greatest in completion of deeds, the smartest or the wiliest. We wish for him to be a true hero, the greatest of heart and mind. One who values life and people. Show him how to be the greatest and teach him to avoid the pitfalls of man. We would have him be both humble and proud, strong but kind, intelligent in all areas not just of books, a man who can be an example to all men. Neglect nothing in your training, strength, weapons, intelligence, and powers. Teach him control of all aspects of his life and what life is truly like. You should be able to do this easily, especially since the immortals of my domain are at your disposal for lessons."

"That is not to say you can turn all of our sons training over to our subordinates, they are simple additional teachers to help you in areas that are not of your expertise." Persephone interrupted her husband.

"Will you do all of this to the best of your abilities? We will not force you to swear that you shall but rather wish that you'll treat it as though you have."

"You may not wish us to swear milord, milady, but swear we shall." Theseus spoke up, his voice powerful in the quite hall. "You have honored us with your choice so we will honor you." The former king of Athens told his overlord.

"Aye, on the River Styx, I swear to complete the task given to me by milord Hades and milady Persephone to the utmost of my abilities, on my behalf and on behalf of my fellow teachers." Jason's voice sounded over the thunder that echoed down the hall as the men swore on their own afterlives.

"Thank you, all, for your oaths, despite their being unnecessary. It puts a mother's heart, soul, and mind at ease." Persephone told the heroes.

"Yes, no go you have little time to form your plans and make your camp. Achilles must remain guardian of the Styx so please make your camp near his or add onto his. It is your choice."

"Remember heroes, you need only ask for what you need and we'll see that you receive it, our son deserves no less and much more for all he's been through already in his short life."

The men smiled at their queen before bowing and backing out of the hall. As the doors shut behind them Persephone slumped in her throne giving into the tears that had been threatening to fall all morning. Hades stood up and pulled her towards him, wrapping her in his corded arms and whispering softly in her ear the refrain that it would all be okay.

As the last of Persephone's tears had finished falling she looked up into her husband's eyes and saw her own sadness reflected on his face. "We'll see him again right?" she asked with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Yes, my dear, we will. Remember, this is what's best for our Perseus, that is why we are doing it, so he will be who he was meant to be when the fates told us of the ramifications of the adoption, he is a prince and heir, the last of his line and he'll be a great hero I know. We'll see him on his twentieth birthday ready to take his oaths, our son will do us proud in all ways." Persephone smiled softly up at Hades as he spoke and nodded once he finished.

"You are right, let us spend as much of the time we have left with our little boy before he leaves to become a man." With those words the king and queen left the throne hall for their private quarters and a son eager to play with his beloved momma and poppa.

From her place in the hearth Hestia smiled. If their training was successful she might just find the first person worthy of her blessing and an opportunity to have her first immortal champion. With those thoughts Hestia returned to the hearth at Olympus to watch the flames and her family argue over petty things, as they had been doing since almost the beginning, she fought to hold back the sigh of disappointment she felt rising at her fractured family.

**Hey everyone I'm sorry for taking so long to update. The holiday season is always nerve wracking and I've been trying to recover from the influx of people and over large quantities of food. This chapter took some planing in some ways I felt it was necessary and in others that it was superfluous. Eventually I decided to include it despite my hesitations. I hope to be able to update more frequently in the coming weeks but we'll see what happens. I hope you enjoy and please remember to review as they are much appreciated. Thanks for reading, Hansi**


	4. Chapter 4

"GRANDMOMMA!" The young boy's exited call echoed around the brightly lit room as he noticed Demeter walk through the door. Hestia smiled from her place tending the hearth and shared an amused glance with her younger brother as they watched Perseus run as fast as his young legs would allow practically running their sister over as he reached her.

"My Perseus has grown so much. I only wish I had more time to spend with my brother here." Poseidon told Hestia softly as he watched his older sister lift his son into her arms for a hug and talk.

"Any father would wish for such brother, be thankful that you were given as much time as you received."

"You are right as always, Hestia. I am thankful for that and that my wife and son are pleased for the stronger relationship between my brother and myself."

"Amphitrite and Triton were always power hungry." Hades cool tones joined the sibling's conversation. "What will you do when they realize he is taking the oath?"

"I have not decided. That is something I've been thinking about since the day a claimed him as an heir of the sea. I was hoping that you and Hestia would be willing to help in the planning of how and when to tell them. I wish for them to accept him, for him to truly be one of the sea, but I know not how."

"Then continue to visit during his training, Uncle, we can use the time to figure these things out. For now though let us celebrate this auspicious day." Persephone said as Demeter and Perseus approached the group. Perseus was babbling excitedly to his grandmother who was listening to the boy with rapt attention, sparkling eyes, and a bright smile. As they grew closer Hades started chuckling at the boy's story of his latest trick on Alecto, Tisiphone, and Megaera. His siblings looked at him and Persephone shook her head to hide her small smile.

"You should have seen those three." Hades chuckled at his brother and sister's curiosity. They thought they had lost him and were so worried I would give them punishment work when out of the shadows Perseus appears directly behind them grinning the whole time. He gives a tug on Alecto's chiton before running out the door and straight into the gardens. The three of them gave these exasperated growling sighs before chasing after him to avoid me." Here Hades laughed even harder and Persephone gave up hiding her smile.

"I came in with Atalanta and Hippolyta to discuss their training regime with Hades only to see my darling husband collapsed in his throne laughing his head off and to hear the screeches of the three in the gardens as they attempted to capture Perseus." Poseidon and Hestia broke into bouts of laughter as the rulers of the underworld finished their story.

Once everyone had calmed down they gathered in front of the hearth. Each of the adults had a gift in their hands shrouded from the young boy's view with their powers and in the middle was a large pile of shadows. One by one the gods and goddesses presented Perseus with their gifts. Hestia presented her nephew with an elegant dagger of the finest celestial bronze. Demeter gave her grandson a medicine bag, filled with pouches of herbs and plant clippings all with healing properties. Poseidon presented his birth son with a Pegasus colt as black as his hair with a pure white star on its head. Perseus and the colt bonded immediately and the young boy named his new friend Blackjack.

"He'll be granted immortality with yours." Poseidon told his son whose grin spread even wider at the thought and hugged his father tightly as he thanked him.

Left for last Persephone and Hades presented their gifts to their son as one. From his parents Perseus received his first set of armor which was as black as the shadows of the realm he would one day inherit and a sword and shield. The shield was engraved with the images of the underworld and in the center was the embossed forms of furies in their most terrifying states. The sword was a broadleaf forged out of the finest Stygian Iron and seemed to draw the shadows to it as the boy pulled it from its sheath. After long hugs with both his parents they turned him to the pile of shadows before the hearth.

"Your teachers have also sent you gifts, things you will need for tomorrow and the days after." Persephone told him tears in her eyes at the realization that in just a few hours she would say good-bye to her little boy.

The first thing pulled from the shadowy pile was a beautiful bow and quiver of arrows. The bow and arrow shafts were made from the wood of the willows along the river Styx and their pale white color gleamed next to the Stygian iron embellishments on the quiver and arrow heads. Fletched with feathers from the wings of the furies the arrows would without a doubt fly true. The bow was carved with the scenes of Elysium so that he would always remember where he was striving for when the fates cut his life's cord.

Next came a tall spear. Also made from the wood of the willows along the Styx the weapon was heavier than it appeared. For inside was a Stygian Iron core to match the beautifully tempered blade at the head. A blade that was different from the traditional spear head but not as long and narrow as a knife or dagger. The other end was shod in more stygian iron and the shaft carved with the scenes of Sparta before her fall.

Following the spear came two javelins. Like the spear they were a mix of Stygian Iron and pale willow wood. The dark leather grip carefully wrapped around the shaft was almost as black as the long iron spear head. Free of any type of carvings the javelins were straight and plain, meant to fly with accuracy into the ranks of an approaching army.

The next gift was an iron and willow chariot. The light contraption was beautifully crafted with the black of the iron armor shadowy against the pale willow make of the cart. With room for only two the driver and defender the vehicle was built for the battlefield. Light and fast with little less maneuverability that a cavalry rider it could wreak havoc. A dangerous ride, however useful and necessary a part of the boy's training.

Next was a gift that had the boy's eyes lit up like the Greek fire of the torches in the room. A full set of tack for his new friend, Blackjack. Made of white leather with ebony embroidery and stitching the gift was a beautiful as it was useful. The two saddles part of the set were vastly different. One was very light with little in the way of protection for the rider, made for hunting or traveling. The other was heavier, yet still surprisingly light, with a high back and front it was a cavalry man's saddle, made for war.

Following the tack came a leather bundle. When opened it revealed a tool kit useful to the field and sea. Knifes of Stygian Iron in all sizes and shapes. Coils of rope and twine. Swatches of canvas. Small spades and other hand tools. Needles of all thicknesses with various strings for stitching up anything from wounds to clothes. Rolls of linen for bandages and strips of leather. Spare arrow and spear heads. The kit represented all the small easily carried tools the boy could need to survive on his own.

The final gift was twofold. First were several bound books. None were very thick when compared to some of the texts that were in the library of the Underworld but all were pertinent texts in Rhetoric, Tactics, Strategy, and Fortification. Second was a canvas bundle which when opened reveal the means of making a small tent. Coils of rope and slim short poles were all wrapped up together.

Perseus looked up at his family after he finished examining the gifts from his teachers. A small excited smile on his face despite the sad look in his eyes. He knew that come tomorrow he would no longer be the prince of the underworld, a boy who could enjoy play. Rather he would be taking his first steps to becoming a young man, a warrior. Steps he would have to take without the noticeable support of the family before him. Suddenly he threw his arms around his mother who pulled him close with tears in her eyes. Hades wrapped his arms around the both of them and the small family enjoyed the small moment together.

As all the guests left, they each hugged Perseus tight and whispered their love for him in his ears before flashing out with tears in their eyes. They all knew that they'd each be watching, in their own ways, their son, grandson, and nephew's progress but that wasn't the same as being able to play and talk with the boy.

As Persephone lay Perseus down for the night. Softly singing for the last time his favorite lullaby she forced herself to remember that this was what was best for her son. That she had to do this, for him, for Sparta and Greece, for the Underworld and Atlantis, even for Olympus. Still once he was safely asleep the goddess of Springtime and Flowers cried herself to sleep safe in the arms of her husband wishing that all she knew was true, was not.

**AN: So this chapter is a little late but every time I sat down to write it I either couldn't figure out where it was supposed to head or I was interrupted. As such it might be a little choppy in its nature, but I hope you enjoy it. I needed to conclude the younger years of Percy's life while setting up for the next stage, his training. I hope the balance I was trying to achieve happen. Let me know what you think by reviewing and most importantly thank you to all my readers, followers, favoriters, and reviewers. You help make my day and drive me to keep writing. Hansi**


	5. Chapter 5

"MOVE IT BOY!" The yell was easily heard across the entirety of the realm of Hades leaving many of the souls to wonder who had managed to tick of the huntress Atalanta so early in the morning. On the banks of the river Styx, Perseus, son of Hades and Persephone, groaned quietly before quickly starting over with his assignment. None of his teachers accepted anything less than perfect but Atalanta and Hippolyta were the least forgiving. This time as he shot from the positions called at him by the dead huntress he concentrated solely on his form. Nothing less than a bulls eye every time would satisfy his teacher and the longer he took the more difficult the punishment, after all he was supposed to have gotten it right the first time.

When Perseus finally finished and looked at the targets in the distance he breathed a sigh of relief, he wouldn't be starting this exercise over again.

"Obstacle course, ten minutes boy." Atalanta sneered at him.

"Yes, Huntress Atalanta." Perseus told her bowing before running to the course thinking the entire way. _"Ten minutes boy." Would it kill Atalanta or Hippolyta to call him by his name just once? All his other teachers did, granted though they were men and the Huntress and Amazonian Queen were prejudiced against all males, young and old._ These thoughts lead Perseus back to his first lesson with his teachers. They had decided on a joint briefing before getting down to work, well joint in the fact that everyone was present, Atalanta had done all the talking.

* * *

_Perseus followed his parents closely. He'd always been told to never venture near the river Styx, the border of his father's kingdom. Now he'd be spending all of his time camping just steps away from those treacherous waters. Up ahead he saw seven figures standing in the shade of one of the great willows that lined the banks. Their wood and bark gleamed white in the darkness the color from the water they drew up from the river._

_ When they finally reached the group Perseus shivered at the glares two of his teachers were giving him. The women were terrifying, and that was coming from the boy who made fun of the furies, the dealers of his father's punishment. After the teachers had bowed to his parents they gestured for him to come, and after giving one last hug to his mother and father, Perseus quickly ran after them._

_ "We were asked to teach you in the ways of the city of Sparta. To teach you to be a hero and a warrior, to be a _man_." One of the women sneered at him. "If you think this is going to be a walk through Elysium I suggest you find something else to occupy your time. You'll not be wasting our time boy, I will not enjoy teaching you nor will I or any of the others make things easy. Here you are not a prince, you are a student and we are your dictatorial masters. You do anything less than perfect and you'll face punishment. Fail to complete any task, including punishment, and you'll either be punished or receive more punishment. Hippolyta and I will not be working with those _heroes_ so you'll be splitting time. We're all responsible for imparting all of our knowledge to you, not that any boy could ever learn it. Do you understand? Of course you don't." She hadn't even paused to give Perseus a chance to respond. "The only reason we are teaching you is because it is necessary but know this we are not the only ones who could take this position, if you don't earn the right to our tutelage we'll leave you to different teachers. Have I made myself clear?" Here she stopped and fixed her gaze directly on Perseus._

_ "Yes ma'am." Perseus told her._

_ "Yes, Huntress Atalanta. That is how you'll address me." Huntress Atalanta growled at him._

_ "My apologies, Huntress Atalanta. I'll do so in the future." Perseus said with a bow._

_ "I know you will. This is Lady Hippolyta." Atalanta gestured to the other woman. "That is how you'll address her. Do you understand boy?"_

_ "Yes, Huntress Atalanta."_

_ "Good these _men_ can tell you how they're to be addressed later. Your first lesson is with me come on boy."_

* * *

Perseus shook off the memory as he approached the obstacle course. The rest of it wasn't happy anyways. As he crossed the start line Perseus took off running. As he jumped, weaved, crawled, wadded, ducked, climbed, and dodged Perseus thought of nothing but the course around him. Designed to challenge the limits of human ability it was brutal but that wasn't the most difficult part. No that would be the fact that it was constantly changing. Each time he ran it the course was different and the addition of deadly missiles to an already deadly course meant it required his full attention. A split second of lost focus and he would fall prey to one of the many traps making it impossible to finish in the ten minutes he was given.

Perseus finished the course panting and heaving not noticing the small smile on his teacher's lips as he was bent over trying to catch his breath. Atalanta also remembered that first meeting, her long held prejudices against men had colored her speech, after all the boy would be like his father, the very type of man she despised. But five short years had done much to prove her and Hippolyta wrong. This boy had not a trace of everything she despised in men which was all well and good in her books but what really made her smile was how hard he worked. All of the teachers thought the same, they did share progress and plans with each other often using the boy as their messenger, and every time she learned more of his progress she was impressed. The boy worked harder than anyone she'd ever met, trying to reach the impossible, the perfection he thought they all demanded of him. That had been a ruse, something to discourage the boy, a psychological play, a way to build character by demanding more than could ever be given, but they boy gave it, he strove for the perfection they demanded, and more importantly he was reaching it. Already he was years beyond where he should be in his skills and they were all wracking their minds and experiences to find new and more challenging lessons to teach.

Atalanta paused in her thoughts to watch the boy finally regain his breath and quickly the smile vanished into a blank expression which revealed none of her pride. "You can go to Hippolyta for your next lesson now. I'll see you again, sadly, tomorrow boy."

"Yes, Huntress Atalanta." He responded before running back to camp where her sister in arms was waiting. Atalanta hid a grimace as she watched him run. What had started as a means to remind him of who held the power, and to put him in his place, the use of her title, was quickly loosing is joy. She shook her head. He was a boy, what did it matter that he was the best she'd ever known, the only one she could stomach, it was her right to demand the honor of her title. It was only proper. Before she could come up with counter arguments Atalanta briskly followed her charge into the camp. Grinning at the glint in Hippolyta's eyes as she started her lesson before entering her tent and closing the flap behind her.

Gathering her lap desk a quill and ink Atalanta wrote her report of her day's lessons and her plans for the next day's for Hippolyta. Then as the ink was drying she copied it out five more times. Once for each of her counterparts. She included her thoughts on how much ahead of schedule they were in his training and the idea of broaching the possibility of real world experience in the near future to their lieges. That would be a battle in itself one they would need to come to armed to win, with the right tools to convince the boy's parents that he wasn't too young at the age of 12. It would have happened eventually anyway and the more experience he got the better. Experience was what made a warrior, Atalanta knew. Her time in the hunt had taught her. The newest recruits were more likely to fall in battle than the veterans whose experience gave them a distinct advantage.

A loud crash ripped her out of her thoughts and out of her tent only to find the culprit a groaning boy who quickly jumped to his feet as his aggressor approached. Their fights were much more fun to watch now that Perseus was closer to matching the daughter of Ares in skill with his spear but again his lack of real experience left him at a distinct disadvantage when it came to the Amazonian Warrior Queen who had lived for battle and had practically been born with the mantle of command and the spear in hand.

Finishing with the trouncing of their pupil Hippolyta sent him on to the _men_ for the rest of the day. The boy left at a run and Atalanta was almost sad to see him go. She watched as he passed the lone white tent in the distance, the boy's, placed halfway between his two sets of teachers, at his request so he wouldn't have to put it up and take it down every day, on his way to the world's greatest heroes. Here she grimaced thinking of the treacherous Heracles. She'd never learned why Hades and Persephone hadn't included him as a teacher for their son but she was eternally grateful that they hadn't. The _boy_, even that was too nice a term for him, was no hero. Her successor as lieutenant could attest to that Zoë Nightshade had lost everything because of him only finding some of what she had slowly in the hunt. The healing of that hurt would take millennia and Atalanta frowned again knowing that she wouldn't be able to help. Pushing those thoughts aside she turned back to the campsite to prepare for tomorrow. A chore that grew more difficult and time consuming as Perseus progressed more and more rapidly. If they weren't able to send him out for experience soon she would run out of new and more difficult lessons to teach the boy.

**A/N: Ok so I'm soooooo sorry that it took so long to publish this chapter. I wanted to condense his training since no one is reading this to learn weapons techniques but I needed to hit on the major parts of it. This caused major writers block which wasn't helped when my computer crashed and deleted what I'd originally written for the start of this chapter. I've finally rewritten it so that it meets my vision. I hope you enjoy. Please review after reading I am always thankful to hear (or rather read) what you think. - Hansi**


	6. Chapter 6

Perseus clutched the scrolls from his teachers close as he looked over the camp before him. Tents in orderly rows lined the road to the mountains beyond Marathon. One of the tents stood out from the rest, not because it was the most ostentatious but rather in its simplicity. That was the one Perseus was looking for in this training camp for heroes joined with the camp of the combined armies of Greece. War with the Persians was approaching, Perseus could feel it in the air, something tangible only to those blessed by the patron of Sparta, or so his teachers had taught him. Like the others in the demigod camp Perseus was here to experience battle, despite his youth. Shaking off daydreams he began his decent into the well-guarded valley.

Chiron stood behind the desk in his tent casting glances over the letters at the boy in front of him. Perseus had garnered praise from all his teachers, former students of Chiron as well. This in itself was surprising but the boy's appearance did something to reassure the wise centaur that his pupils hadn't taken leave of their senses after their sojourn in the Underworld. At 15 the lad stood close to six feet with several years of growing left, his bright green eyes held the experiences of an avid quester, his muscles were tensed with a ready wariness under his well-polished but well used armor, the weapons strapped around his body were well used and well cared for. In the chariot pulled by his Pegasus was the bare essentials. Three years of quests had taught the boy many lessons. Chiron could see why it was time to give him battle experience. Younger than any Spartan before him to arrive at this point in their training, but better prepared, the last heir of Sparta was more than worthy of a position among the demigod auxiliaries that Chiron was preparing and filling slots for. This was not something Chiron was going to mention to the boy of course.

"Well, your references are in order. You'll undertake the same examinations as all your fellow applicants before being told who made the cut and given your assignment. There are only 100 spots in the auxiliary forces we are training and applicants can continue to arrive for another week. Until that time you are free to train for the test however you see fit. The tests will be comprehensive any question is fair game for the examiners. The qualifications for any position are known only to the examiners who have been randomly selected from the officers of the armies of Greece. Those who do not qualify will be asked to leave and seek positions elsewhere. Those who qualify will be trained by counterparts in the armies of Greece as to what is expected of their position in the auxiliaries. This bronze tag has a number on it. Keep it on your person at all times and never trade with another applicant. It is your identification for the tests and the camp stewards. You'll be given a place to pitch your tent and three meals a day in the common mess from now until the end of the examination. I wish you the best of luck Perseus." Chiron finished handing the boy his tag engraved with the numbers 918.

Perseus bowed to the centaur before leaving the tent his tag hanging from its leather thong clasped tightly in his hand. Leading Blackjack he set off for the camp stopping to show the steward his tag before setting up camp against the mountains well away from his competitors. He would need to earn his place in the forces more so than any of the men he'd passed. All several years his senior they would be young men just finished their training with Chiron. Sitting in front of his newly erected tent Perseus thought about the problem before him trying to find the best solution. Sensing his thoughts becoming tangled he grabbed a piece of paper, quill, ink and his lap desk to organize them.

_Goal: Earn spot in auxiliary forces and the trust and respect of prospective teammates_

_Potential Problems: Age, youngest here won't respect me because don't have experience; Skill, don't have the same skills as them and probably fewer; Heritage, if told become ostracized because of parents and patron._

_Possible Solutions: Age, be honest about how old and show level of experience; Skill, ask to be taught any new tricks; Heritage, only say escaped Sparta's fall since her warriors are still respected and her patron much needed._

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A cocky voice drawled from in front of Perseus. Looking up he found it belonged to a young man in front of him. He was probably in his early twenties and muscled like all warriors. He stood probably a few inches higher than Perseus's height with sly blue-grey eyes and washed out blonde hair. A step behind him on either side were two warriors who could give his Lord Ares a run in sheer size of musculature which made him think they were two of his patrons sons. Quickly dismissing the two lackeys and the milling crowd forming behind them Perseus focused back in on the arrogant man before him.

"I'm sorry, did you want this camp site, because it wasn't taken when I got here." He told him with a wide grin.

"No, it's the worst in the area. What I want to know is what a slave boy is doing with such finery, did you steal it?"

"Ah… That's a good one, but I'm no slave I'm here to earn my spot in the force just like you. You couldn't possibly have a problem with that?" Perseus asked sarcastically.

"Not if you don't mind getting creamed in the evaluations."

"Oh really. Well then you'll be without all I bring to the table, as the last Spartan in existence." At those words Perseus saw the man straighten up and his two friends come forward.

"You're my father's last champion. He told us there was only one who had escaped the fires his city, a boy pledged to his service as the gates fell." The son of Ares on the left addressed the son of Hades and Persephone.

"Yes, a blessing that shall be given only to those of my line found worthy. I take the oath the day my training is complete." Perseus said knowing the sons of Ares would understand why he was here.

"You have been named a paidiskoi young." The son of Ares on the right commented ignoring their friends scoffing at Perseus's claim.

"Not without reason. I've met all the requirements and thus will serve the rest of my time as such, including my ten years of service in the syssitia and the army before taking the oath." Perseus told them noticing the relaxation of once tense muscles.

"Then welcome to the final son of Sparta, her honor rests on you." The sons of Ares intoned before reaching a hand out to the boy, who stood and clasped it. At this their friend came forward again.

"Well then, I'm Ariston son of Hermes and these are Aristomache and Aristokles sons of Ares. Welcome to camp. I hope you make it, after all the honor of a people rests on your shoulders." Ariston told him with a forced smile before sauntering off.

The next week Perseus spent observing the occupants of the heroes' camp and the army camp. Learning everything he could about his fellow competitors. He practiced his weapons skills alone in secluded areas but continued his other training the open. Only the two sons of Ares, Aristomache and Aristokles seemed to appreciate his training regime. Recognizing it as standard agoge training while the others wrote him off for an idiot. Ariston spent the most time laughing at Perseus's methods not understanding that all the conditioning was preparing Perseus to defeat him. Ariston spent four hours in the morning on weapons work and two in the evening, confident that it would be all he needed. Perseus spent little time resting instead preparing for all contingencies.

From his spot on a knoll overlooking the camp Chiron stood with the commanders of the Grecian armies watching the heroes prepare. While none of the heroes below knew it, this was also part of the test, a part that Perseus was distinguishing himself in.

"The boy shows the most promise out of all the heroes of Greece. Chiron, you said that his references were impeccable though you'd never trained him." Callimachus said turning to the centaur with an unspoken question.

Chiron bowed his head. "Yes. Perseus is the adoptive son of Hades and Persephone, and the last heir of Sparta. He was trained in the underworld starting at the age of seven, at twelve his teachers began sending him on quests, now he is here for the paidiskoi portion of his training." The two generals and their seconds turned to the centaur with expressions of shock written on their faces and through their bodies. "Of course the King and Queen of the Underworld hired only the greatest heroes residing in their realm to be his teachers." Chiron told them as the shock started to wear off.

"We'll continue to watch him, he'll be a powerful ally to have on the side of Greece. Some of the god's children are forsaking Olympus out of fear, we need to keep him on our side because he'll be the force that changes the war between Darius of Persia and the Allied Cities of Greece." Miltiades spoke to the men gathered receiving nods of agreement before bowing his head to the centaur and turning back to his tent followed by the others leaving Chiron standing alone.

"A dangerous game is being played," Chiron mused, "one with many players. War is on the horizon and the Champion of Ares rises again, a champion bound to sea, earth, and underworld. My young brothers and sisters, my dear grandchildren, I pray that the fates are guiding your hands in this." With that Chiron turned from his post with a heavy heart and churning mind.

* * *

**AN: So here's the next chapter. A couple of notes to help you understand better (If you want if not then just skip to the end, I won't know and it won't hurt m feelings). Agoge training in Sparta consisted of three parts, the part mentioned here, paidiskoi, is when young men serve in the reserves of the Spartan army while still serving in the pederasty system of sponsorship, this was for the final few years of training before becoming a full member of the army around age 20. Syssitia is the mandatory military mess, not even a king was exempt from attending, only two excuses for absence were accepted, sacrificial duties or hunting and the hunter was required to bring back a gift for the syssitia table as repayment for his absence. The names of the two generals are those of the commanders of the Battle of Marathon. Ariston is a name meaning the best, Aristomache means the best battle, and Aristokles means the best glory. Also I've always seen Chiron to be the type to pick up on Percy's heritage without being told thus the ending. Thanks to all those who've favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. I hope you continue to do so. - Hansi**


End file.
